Kindness X Kindness: The Fight to Save Two Worlds
by FreyaDev
Summary: Francis the Snivy and his human girlfriend Luna Fudo team up with two residents of a new planet on an adventure to save their planet from a curse, but what happens when they find out that Francis and his friends back home are in danger of also being wiped out? Triple Cross Over: Pokemon X YuGiOh 5Ds X Game In Dev. Pairings: Luna / Francis the Snivy, Cassandra Sisters
1. Getting Ready for a New Adventure

Hello everyone, its FreyaDev. It has been a while since I have been on Fanfiction, but I am back with a bit of a surprise. I have a little crossover for you, but the crossover is going to be between Pokemon, Yugioh, and a game I am currently developing with RPG Maker MV. Here we go, and without further ado, I don't own any copyright to any material at this time.

 **Introduction**

 _When you think of kindness, what comes to your mind? For me, its helping my sister. She is everything to me and I would do anything to protect her, even if it meant sacrificing myself._

 _\- Freya Cassandra [ Kindness Village Resident]_

 _Kindness. Kindness is something I cherish with my friends. I would do anything to help them out even if it meant sacrificing myself to save them. I would do anything to save my human girlfriend. Human, Burmecian, or whatever race, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you are a person, and I would treat you with kindness no matter what._

 _\- Francis the Snivy [Los Angeles, CA resident]_

 _ **Los Angeles, CA - January 1st, 2017**_

Its a nice and beautiful day in the city of angels. Residents start to wake up for their daily routines. Work, school, you name it. Within this city lies two residents who share a common trait, Kindness. They are 10 year old Francis the Snivy and 15 year old Luna Fudo. Francis was human until 2014 when he turned into a Pokemon. Francis and Luna are now reflecting back to their previous adventures.

[ Francis's turn]

"Good morning, Luna" I told my human girl friend

"Good morning, unconscious hero" She said back as she hugged me

It had been a while since our big adventure. The last time, we were rescuing her in a virtual reality game along with other friends of ours. She called me a "unconscious hero" because every time I would save her, I would fall unconscious 93% of the time. I reflected with Luna about those adventures.

"Luna, we have come a long way. I still remember the adventures we had together" I tell her as she sits down with me after adjusting her socks to half of her legs

"It has been, Francis. We gained so many friends" she started to say until she started sobbing. "..but, we also lost many including your relatives" She finished as I started to cry a bit

She is right. We met so many friends , but at the same time, we lost a lot of friends. When she said relatives, it was even more sadder. I had different relatives of different races. Burmecians, automorphic rats, Pokemon, and of course my human friends. The worst was when we competed in the Crescent Cup in 2013. That cup was named after my Burmecian counterparts, Lyra and Karla Crescent . It was the saddest day in our teams history. We came together as one to defeat the evil, but more still remains today.

"My favorite moment was when you saved me from death when you were still human" She recalled that adventure about me

She was referring to our adventure in 2012 when I was still human. A few Zubats were about to kill her, but by the slimmest of margins in the Angeles National forest, I got my arm under the knife. I took all of it to save my human girlfriend from death. I did fall unconscious from that, but it was worth it. That save gave me my nickname "The Unconscious Hero".

"I remember it too Luna. It was the first time I saved you from death. I will never forget that moment" I told her as she smiled and nodded

"Francis, I wanted to properly thank you for saving us. Without you, we wouldn't be here today" She tells me as she gave me a hug

I returned the hug with my vines and smiled with her. I wondered what our next adventure will be…

 **Somewhere in another planet**

Somewhere beyond Earth is another planet called the Kindness Planet. This planet is filled with kindness. Angelic Protecters would help protect the planet from harm. In this planet lies a village known as Kindness Village where residents are waking up from sleep from the previous night. Two residents are about to begin their young lives as school students, but little did they know, they are about to start a bigger adventure…..

 **Next time**

The two residents of Kindness Village will meet two residents of Los Angeles. They will have no idea that both of their home planets will be in danger


	2. The Cassandra Sisters

**Kindness Village, Kindness Planet, Human Region**

Somewhere on a distant planet from Earth lies another planet many lightyears away. This is the Kindness Planet. Home to residents of Kindness, many humans, elves, and other races have thrived to have good lives. Two young human girls are about to begin their young childhood lives by going to school. They are the Cassandra sisters, Freya and Luna Cassandra.

[Freya's turn]

"Wake up, honey, its time for your first day of school" I heard my mother call

"Five more minutes mom" I tiredly replied

"You will be late for your first day. Don't worry, it will be fun" My mom excitedly said

After five minutes of extra sleep, I woke up from my bed and woke up my sister, Luna. We are sisters and we were born just minutes apart according to our mother, Tina. She helps us around the house . I woke up my young sister.

"Sister, lets go!" I yelled out

My sister got up from her sleep and hugged us. We went to our respective rooms to change to our school clothes. Both of us wore green boots to half our our knees, green socks to our knees, a pink short skirt to half of our knees, and a green T-shirt. My sister had purple hair, while I had blonde hair to make sure to tell everyone that we aren't twin sisters. Once we were ready, we headed out to the dining table to eat our breakfast. Most of the time, we had ham, bacon, eggs, and any thing good to eat. Our mother got us ready.

"Are you ready for school my darlings?" Our mom asked

"Im ready to go" I told her

"Me too" My sister said

As we were about to leave, our mother gave us a bag of supplies. The supplies included a card pack, two potions in the event we got hurt, and 100 Angel Tokens. The Angel Tokens were the form of currency here in the Kindness Planet. We also had gold as well, but most of the time, the residents had Angel Tokens. As far as the card packs were concerned, you could get skill cards which will allow us to activate abilities. Later on, it would allow us to do some cool stuff. We left the house and headed toward the streets and fields of the Kindness Realm, which is the human region of our area.

The road to the school isn't a long one, but there are a few sights to see. This includes the Kindness Hospital and the Kindness Lakebed which is north of the school. We headed north-west to get to the school, which is called Kindness Lake Elementary.

When we arrived at school, we were kindly greeted by the ladies. Knowing that it was the first day of school, we had to take it easy to make sure we know what we were doing.

"Hello to you mam" I said hello to the person standing near the door

"Why, hello young one. How can I help you?" She asked us

"My name is Freya and this is my sister Luna. We are wondering where to head to next since we are brand new here" I responded to her question

"Welcome to Kindness Lake Elementary. Since you are brand new to the school, you will begin in the first grade class of Mr. Renzo" She told me as she helped us inside the school

"What does he teach?" My sister asked as we continued walking to the left of the hall

"He teaches the regular subjects like Math, English , and Science, but he also teaches self defense training" The representative said as we approached the room.

As we approached the room, the representative asked me about the crutches I am walking with.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you walking with crutches?" The representative of the school asked me

The crutches she referred to were the forearm crutches. The crutches most used by those who are injured, but mine were a different story.

"My mom said that I was born normally and I could walk normally, but when I was two or three, my legs got weaker. No one found a cure, not even the doctors, but I never gave up and today, I get to go to school with my sister" I told her as she gave me a hug

"Not giving up is the way to go. Remember that fact because it is a fact of life" she tells me as she opens the door to Mr. Renzo's room

"Freya, you can sit down in the back if you want to make it easier for you to exit the room. Your sister can join you too" The representative said

As my sister and I took our seats, a tall man in a brown coat and tie with dress pants stood up and introduced himself to us and the rest of the class.

"Hello students, my name is Mr. Renzo and I will be your teacher for the first grade . I am happy to teach you folks English, Math, and even Self Defense" Our teacher, Mr. Renzo said as he introduced himself

As the introductions finished up, we got to do our first lessons on Math and English. After all the basic subjects finished, we got to do some self defense ….

 **Next time**

Luna Cassandra falls unconscious for a mysterious reason, meanwhile, Francis the Snivy and Luna Fudo are about to get their new adventure, help the Cassandra Sisters save their world. They have no idea that both worlds are about to be in trouble.


	3. A Mysterious Curse Begins

**KINDNESS PLANET - HUMAN REGION**

(This part takes place in the second half of chapter 1.1 of the game)

I dont own Pokemon

[Freya's Turn]

As we were making our way to the training dojo, I talked to my sister about how to hold her staff. She is considered to be a young mage and I am considered to be a young war mage.

"Sister, when you heal other teammates, make sure you look at them and point your staff to them, that way the magic can go to that person" I told her

She smiled and replied "Got it, sis"

We made our way to the dojo which had two areas. One was for our class, and the other one was supposed to be for something special that we couldn't use yet. Apparently, you needed to be someone special to use that particular area. We went to the officer in charge of the area for our class.

"Hello sir, we are here to train with Mr. Renzo" I told him

"Yes, right this way young ladies" he told us as he allowed us inside

As we passed the guard, we took the ladder down to the underground training area. When we got there, our class was warming up for the training exercises. Our class was tasked to defeat some training slimes that were released from the cages. Mr. Renzo called us to train with him.

"Freya and Luna, you can train with me in my area" Mr. Renzo said as we got up to get to his area.

As we got up there, my sister started slowing down as if there was something wrong with her. I helped her out, but she is still slowing down. Something did not feel right. We started the lesson as normal.

"Lesson number 1, remember to use your weapons for offense and defense" Mr. Renzo said as we took our weapons out

As we took out our weapons, trouble started happening. I felt something near my left leg and what ever it was started slipping. I tried to continue, but Mr. Renzo noticed it right away.

"Freya! Your sister!" He yelled as I looked down and found my sister on the floor

As soon as my sister's head hit the floor, the whole class started worrying. They had their hands covering their mouths. I tried to see if she would stand if I moved her head, but she was motionless. Mr. Renzo told me that it was an emergency situation.

"Freya! You have to take her home! She's unconscious! I will help you out" Mr. Renzo said to me in a worried tone

Mr. Renzo and I carried my unconscious sister all the way back to Kindness Village while the class started crying. They really wanted to see what we can do. Mr. Renzo reassured them that we will be back soon.

"Don't worry class, I know they will be back. Just keep Luna in your thoughts" Mr. Renzo told the class.

We ran all the way back to the village to see if we could get help. Luckily for us, my mother was outside and she saw us running.

"Ms. Cassandra!" Mr. Renzo called our mother

"Hello, honey, and…..oh my!" She started yelling as she saw my sister unconscious

"Im sorry, Ms. Cassandra if we couldn't come sooner" Mr. Renzo apologized as she handed my sister over

"Don't worry about it. We have a hospital just south of the school" My mother informed

As we headed to the hospital, I kissed my unconscious sister on her head. I was hoping for the best at that point.

"Please, be ok sis" I told her silently

We got to the hospital and checked Luna in. Mr. Renzo advised my mother to allow me to stay with Luna at this time.

"Ms. Cassandra, I would advise for Freya to stay with her sister. I feel that they have a very strong bond together" He told my mom

"Ever since they were born. Same dress, same colors, same skirts. Those two always have fun. I will let them both stay together" My mother said as Mr. Renzo looked toward my direction.

"Freya, you and your sister already showed me your bond. It's very strong. I want you to keep it that way. Once she feels better, I want to teach you both defense training. I don't mind doing it inside of Kindness Village" Mr. Renzo offered me

I thought about this offer and I happily accepted it without any hesitation

"Of course, Mr. Renzo" I told him.

As Mr. Renzo started to leave the hospital to go back to his class, he said one thing that I would not forget.

"May the angels guide all of you" He told us as he left the hospital…

After he left, my cell phone got a text message. Our mother allowed us to get a phone as a present for being good sisters. The message read

"There is a team of brave adventurers out there somewhere on a different planet. These two are a human and a non-human creature, but they have an extremely close relationship with one another. They may be willing to help you out as your world might be in danger…."

\- Unknown-

I read the message and I really wanted to say yes, but who are they, and why are they close. I also saw that our world might be in danger…..

 **EARTH- Los Angeles, CA**

Back in Los Angeles, Francis the Snivy and Luna Fudo are getting ready for what could be an interesting adventure. As they were out shopping, Luna gets an unexpected text message on her phone.

[Luna's turn]

"Francis, check this out" I told my Pokemon boyfriend as he looked at my phone

"Looks like something is about to happen" He told me as I opened the message

I read the message

"A team from the Kindness Planet is requesting your assistance. An unidentified curse is starting to spread in Kindness Village. A girl named Luna Cassandra has just fallen victim to it. Her sister, Freya Cassandra is starting to worry. We will send you everything you need to get there. Will you answer the call?"

\- Unknown sender-

My Pokemon boyfriend looked very scared and he has a right to be. He almost died several times during our past adventures both as a human and a Pokemon, but he took those attacks to save our friends and especially me. I would have died if he wasn't there. I am thankful for someone like him.

"I think we should go. This Luna is in trouble" she told me

"Im with you on that, Francis. No matter what, we will always be together" I told him as we responded to the message with a "yes". A few minutes later, we got a response.

"Very well. We will now teleport you to their house in Kindness Village of the Kindness Planet. As soon as this is over, you might fall unconscious, but you will be there in no time. Good luck and may the angels guide you"

As soon as we read the message, I started to feel weak. Francis held my hand tightly until he fell unconscious….

 **NEXT TIME**

Francis the Snivy and Luna Fudo are about to meet the Cassandra sisters for the first time. What type of curse is Luna Cassandra under and will she be cured from it.


	4. Worried About My Sister

Authors Note: This chapter takes place during chapter 1.2.1 of the game.

 **Kindness Planet- Kindness Village - After Luna Cassandra fell unconscious**

[Freya's Cassandra's turn]

I got to stay with my unconscious sister, just moments after Mr. Renzo left and we got that mysterious message telling us about a team that could be on their way to help us. One of them is a human, but the other one is not, but regardless, we have to be friends with anyone we meet. That is the motto of Kindness Village. I hugged my unconscious sister and whispered a little prayer.

"Sister, don't worry, Im here and they are about to help us out. Please , wake up soon. The angels are here to guide you" I whispered as the doctor approached us

My mother and the doctor started a bit of a conversation.

"I can tell Freya and her young sister are very tight. Their bonds are strong" The doctor commented

"Oh yes. They wear almost the same things at home. Thats their way of showing their bond" My mom responded to the thought from the doctor

"I would love to let Freya stay, but the hospital will close to visitors in a few minutes" The doctor informed

"Hopefully we can return tomorrow if thats okay" My mother said as she patted my head

"Of course. If anything changes, a nurse will be dispatched to your house" The doctor said as he and my mother shook hands

Before we left the hospital, I gave my sister a loving embrace. She may be unconscious, but I know my sister is in my heart always.

[ A few hours later back in Kindness Village]

A few hours after we got back home, my mother and I hugged each other and hoped for the best for my sister. All I wondered was how she fell unconscious, why she fell unconscious, and a whole lot more. I just couldn't figure it out. My mother was just as clueless as I was. As we were hugging each other, my mother did give me a bit of a activity to do while in the village.

"I know your unconscious sister is on your mind, but you need to have the doctors handle it. They are experts on it. Why don't you check out the Angels Guild here in the village" My mother offered me

The Angels Guild is a place where humans could join it and have access to the guild where they get bonuses for defeating monsters and helping others. It was something I was thinking about a few days ago with my sister.

"I will take a look at it. I heard it is somewhere in the northern side of town" I told mother

I headed for the Angels Guild to the north of town. I got to look at some of the shops here in the village. There was a shop for converting gold to Angel Tokens. Angel Tokens are the currency for most towns on this planet. I also saw some more residential houses and more shops. I saw a path leading to some steps leading to the north of the village. I headed up there and saw a fork leading left and right. To the left looked to be a shop and the right led to the Angels Guild. I always kept my mind on my unconscious sister, I hope she is alright…..

 **Next time:**

 **Freya Cassandra joins the Angels Guild and gets an update on her unconscious sister. Meanwhile, Francis the Snivy and his human girlfriend, Luna Fudo land inside of Kindness Village and meet Freya for the first time [Part 2 of chapter 1.2 of the game will be referenced here]**


End file.
